To keep a promise
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: When Natsumi's grandfather faints and is rushed to hospital he says "I will stay alive to keep my promise so don't worry." Can Tsukasa help make that promise happen soon? Crappy summary but enjoy :D


**Very first Tsukasa and Natsumi fic and it took me forever to finish it and it still has a crappy ending xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any of its characters sadly...**

It was a nice normal morning at Hikari studio. Well the beginning was nice and normal in till they heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Tsukasa Natsumi and Yusuke run to the kitchen to see Natsumi's dear grandfather Eijiro laying on the floor. "Grandpa!" Natsumi shouted as she sat down to look at him closer. Eijiro whispers "I...I will keep my promise no matter what so don't worry too much Natsum" he didn't finish as he faints and that causes Natsumi to blink back tears that threatened to fall. "Why are you two just standing there! Go call 911 so we can get him to the hospital and hurry!" As Yusuke ran to call 911 Tsukasa just stared at Natsumi and whispers "She doesn't want to cry in front of me and Yusuke even at a time like this..."

As Eijiro was being rushed into a room to get checked out he opened his eyes looked at Natsumi and said "Don't worry about me go home because no matter what I will stay alive to keep my promise! So tsukasa make sure Natsumi goes home now ok." With that he closes his eyes and the doctors leave to go be doctors and find out what's wrong. Natsumi goes to sit down but Tsukasa grabs her hand and pulls her to leave but Natsumi try's to pull away "Your going to disobey your grandfather who's done everything for you and has never asked for a thing, listen to him just this once." Natsumi knows he's right so she lets him pull her out of the hospital. When they got home Natsumi ignored Yusuke when he said they should order out and just went to her room. After that she didn't come out of her room so Yusuke spoke up "She just needs her space for right now lets go to bed I'm tiered." Tsukasa agreed and as they entered their shared room Tsukasa couldn't help but looked at Natsumi's door for a few moments till going into his own room.

**That night**

Tsukasa heads back to his room after going to the bathroom but stops. "I should check on Natsumikan." And walks towards her bedroom. Tsukasa doesn't even knock he just goes right in and sees Natsumi sitting on her bed looking at pictures. "Tsukasa-kun don't you knock!" Natsumi whispered loud enough for him to hear. Tsukasa ignore her walks over and sits beside her and starts looking at the photos too. "Are you ok Natsumikan?" Tsukasa asked not looking away from the pictures. "Can i cry Tsukasa-kun?" She asked looking at him. Tsukasa was shocked when she asked that but understood why. 'She's always there for me, defending me, helping me and loving me never once have i seen her cry.' "You don't have to put on a brave face around me Natsumikan." Tsukasa said as he pulled Natsumi into a hug.

She cried for a bit then stopped and began putting the photos in the box they came in and placed it on the floor so they could lay down. After a while of Natsumi half laying on Tsukasa and half on the bed she spoke up "Thank you Tsukasa-kun." Tsukasa lifted her head up by the chin with his hand and kissed her lips softly and then said "Your always there for me and I never say thank you so this is my way of saying thank you." She just smiled. He smiles then looks down at the floor to hide his blush and sees a picture of Natsumi with what looks like it could be her parents. "You never talk about your parents what happened to them?" Tsukasa asked. "That's because they where killed when I was 3 by a drunk driver, I don't remember much about them but I know they loved me." Natsumi said putting her head down on Tsukasa's chest. "So Eijiro took care of you and raised you and him being in the hospital scares you doesn't it." Tsukasa asked looking at Natsumi as she raises her head so her eyes can meet his. "Yes it terrifies me and I don't want to lose him yet cause when I was younger he promised that when I get married he will walk me down the aisle and if he dies he will break his promise with me and he has never done that, that's why he said 'I will stay alive to keep my promise!'" Tears started to form in her eyes again. Tsukasa kisses her again and says "Maybe you should get married soon cause Eijiro is just getting older and you want him to keep his promise and I know he wants to keep it too." With a smirk on his face he looks at Natsumi. "Are you trying to say something Tsukasa-kun?" Tsukasa laughs and flipped over to his side taking Natsumi with him. He buries his face in the side of her neck and whispers "Its in my room...the ring." Natsumi giggled and whispers back "We can get it later lets just lay here." With that they fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Yusuke woke up in his shared room with Tsukasa to see Tsukasa not in his bed "Weird he's normally not a morning pers-Ow!" He cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe on Tsukasa's desk as a velvet box falls from the desk. Yusuke picks it up and opens the box shocked to find a ring. A beautiful ring with a small but not too small pink (the color of decade i'm pretty sure its pink) diamond and at the top of the box it said 'You have passed though my mind everyday of every minute and I'll always remember.' Yusuke was at a lost of words and went to Natsumi's room to see if Tskuasa was there because he could tell the moment they all met there was something between the two.

As he entered the room he saw a little pink lamp on low to let a little light in, boxes of photos and albums of photos on the floor and on her desk. He then saw Tsukasa and Natsumi sleeping and cuddling on her bed. Yusuke got closer to the couple and he saw marks of tears on Natsumi's cheeks and knew why Tsukasa stayed with her because normal he stays in their room cause he thinks Yusuke doesn't know he's dating Natsumi. Yusuke was about to wake up Tsukasa and give the ring to him but the phone started ringing so he left to go answer it. "Hello Hikari Studios how may I help you?" "Good morning Yusuke!" "Eijiro your ok!" "Yes it was just the lack of sleep and something I ate didn't go well with my system now please come pick me up I wanna cook something special as a sorry for worrying you all." After they said good bye Yusuke rushed to Natsumi's room opening the door and said "Eijiro's ok! We are gonna pick him up in 20 minutes ok! And Tsukasa this is yours!" He placed the box on Natsumi's desk and left.

Natsumi got up then smiled looking down at Tsukasa who is still sleeping. She gently caresses his left cheek with her hand then whispered into his wear "Tsukasa-kun get up we only have 20 minutes to get ready to pick up grandpa." Tsukasa just groaned and got up as he opened his eyes he saw the box on her desk and walked over to it. After a few minutes later Natsumi said "There all dressed you should go get dressed." Natsumi said turning to Tsukasa but was surprised to see him on one knee and had the velvet box open. "Like I said you should marry soon." Natsumi smiled and said "Yes." Tsukasa puts the ring on her then kisses her lips softly and begins to leave to get dressed but stops and turns to look at Natsumi and says "Does this mean I can move into your room?" Natsumi just laughed, nodded then smiled.

"Grandpa!" Natsumi yelled as she saw Eijiro is sight and runs to him. "I'm sorry to scare your Natsumi but I will keep my promise." He says as he hugs his granddaughter. "You will fulfill that promise soon grandpa." Natsumi says as she shows the ring on her finger and Eijiro smiles and hugs Natsumi again then Tsukasa and Yusuke so he wouldn't feel left out.

**I know the ending is kind of rushed and crappy but I didn't know what to do D:**

**Please review!**


End file.
